Wehikuł czasu/11
| autor=Herbert George Wells | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Rozdział XI. Mówiłem wam już o odurzeniu i mdłościach, jakie towarzyszą podróży w czasie. W drodze powrotnej nie siedziałem już w siodle jak należy, tylko przycupnąłem niepewnie na boku. Przez czas, którego określić nie zdołam, byłem jakby przykuty do machiny, która chwiała się i wirowała w biegu. Było mi wszystko jedno, dokąd jadę, a gdy nareszcie przemogłem się, by spojrzeć na tarcze zegarów, zdziwiłem się, że tak już daleko zajechałem. Jedna tarcza pokazuje dnie, inna tysiące dni, inna miliony i wreszcie tysiące milionów. I oto, zamiast przesunąć dźwignie w odwrotnym kierunku, posunąłem je naprzód, a gdy spojrzałem na wskazówki, zauważyłem, że ta, która pokazuje tysiące, biegnie w przyszłość tak szybko, jak wskazówka sekundnika w zegarku. Gdy się tak posuwałem naprzód, szczególna zmiana zapanowała wśród otaczających mnie zjawisk. Falująca szarzyzna ściemniała i chociaż pędziłem dalej jak szalony, świadczące o malejącej szybkości migotanie przemijających dni i nocy stawało się z wolna coraz wyraźniejsze. Z początku wprawiło mnie to w duży kłopot. Zmiany kolejne dnia i nocy przechodziły coraz powolniej, podobnie też zwalniał się bieg słońca po sklepieniu niebios, w końcu zdawało się to trwać wieki i nad ziemią zapanował półmrok przerywany niekiedy blaskiem lecącej komety. Pręga światła wskazująca bieg słońca znikła już dawno, słońce bowiem przestało zachodzić: podnosiło się tylko i opadało na zachodzie, a z każdym opadnięciem stawało się większe i czerwieńsze. Zniknął też księżyc. Gwiazdy sunęły coraz powolniej, zamieniając się w płonące punkty światła. Wreszcie, na chwilę przed moim zatrzymaniem się, słońce, czerwone i ogromne, stanęło na poziomie bez ruchu, zdrętwiałe, jak wielka kopuła grzejąca tylko posępnym żarem, chwilami nawet zupełnie już gasnąca. Zdarzało się, że na moment rozbłysło świetnie, lecz potem znowu przybrało posępną purpurową barwę. Z owego zaniku wschodów i zachodów słońca wysnułem wniosek, że skończył się już na zawsze ruch Ziemi wokół swej osi. Zwróciwszy się jedną stroną ku Słońcu Ziemia zastygła w spokoju, podobnie jak dziś zwrócony jest ku niej Księżyc. Bardzo ostrożnie, pamiętając, jakem się wywrócił, zacząłem hamować ruch. Wskazówki zwalniały biegu; wskazówka tysięcy stanęła, a dzienna przestała być mgiełką na tarczy. Poruszała się coraz wolniej i zobaczyłem oto zarysy opustoszałego wybrzeża. Zatrzymałem się spokojnie, usiadłem na machinie i rozejrzałem się dokoła. Niebo utraciło barwę błękitną. Północny wschód był atramentowo czarny, a w czerni tej świeciły jednostajnie jasne, blade gwiazdy. Nad sobą miałem ciemnoczerwone bezgwiezdne niebo, jaśniejsze na południowym wschodzie od skrzącego się szkarłatu; legła tam bowiem przecięta przez horyzont olbrzymia kula słońca, czerwona i nieruchoma. Skały wokół mnie miały kolor ciemnoczerwony, a jedynym śladem życia, jaki mogłem dostrzec, była ciemna zieloność pokrywająca zbocza od południowego wschodu. Była to ta sama posępna barwa, jaką mają leśne mchy lub porosty w grotach, słowem, rośliny, które rosną w stałym półmroku. Machina zatrzymała się na pochyłym brzegu. Morze rozciągało się na południowy zachód aż ku krańcom jaskrawo oświetlonej części widnokręgu, pod bladym sklepieniem niebios. Nie było grzywaczy ani fal, bo nie powiewał najlżejszy nawet wietrzyk. Słabe tylko, ociężałe tętno, podobne do delikatnego oddechu, wzdymało oleistą taflę świadcząc, że wieczyste morze jeszcze porusza się i żyje. Wzdłuż obmywanego przez wodę brzegu ciągnęła się gruba warstwa soli — różowa na tle ciemnego nieba. Czułem ucisk w głowie; zauważyłem, że oddycham znacznie szybciej. Przypomniało mi to moją jedyną wycieczkę górską, z czego wnoszę, że powietrze było bardziej rozrzedzone niż obecnie. Ponad pustym brzegiem usłyszałem rozdzierający krzyk i zobaczyłem coś na kształt białego dużego motyla, krążącego po niebie i znikającego za niewysokimi wzgórzami. Krzyk tego stworzenia był tak smutny, że mimo woli zadrżałem i silnie chwyciłem się machiny. Rozglądając się wkoło zauważyłem, że to, co brałem za czerwoną skałę, zbliża się z wolna ku mnie. Wtedy spostrzegłem, że był to ohydny stwór, podobny do kraba. Wyobraźcie sobie kraba tej wielkości, co tamten stół, z licznymi nogami poruszającymi się z wolna i niepewnie, z olbrzymimi kleszczami w ustawicznym ruchu, z długimi wąsami podobnymi do biczów, drgającymi wciąż i macającymi, i wreszcie z oczyma na słupkach, iskrzącymi się po obu stronach metalowego czoła! Grzbiet miał pomarszczony i sfałdowany, a zdobiły go nierówne garby, tu i ówdzie upstrzone zielonawą inkrustacją. Widziałem, jak macki potwora — wystające z przedziwnej paszczy — poruszały się podczas ruchu i dotykały ziemi. Wpatrzony w przerażające zjawisko, które sunęło ku mnie, uczułem naraz swędzenie na policzku, jak gdyby usiadła na nim mucha. Odpędziłem natręta ruchem ręki, lecz po chwili powrócił on jednak, gdyż natychmiast uczułem znowu dotknięcie na uchu. Sięgnąłem ręką i pochwyciłem coś podobnego do nitki, co szybko wyrwało mi się z dłoni. Odwróciłem się w strasznym udręczeniu i spostrzegłem, że pochwyciłem wąs innego kolosalnego kraba, który był tuż za mną. Jego złośliwe oczy poruszały się na słupkach, paszcza otwierała się z apetytem, a podniesione w górę olbrzymie kleszcze, pokryte śluzem roślinnym, już mnie chwytały. W jednej chwili oparłem rękę na dźwigni i pomiędzy tymi stworami a sobą zostawiłem miesiące. Znalazłem się jednak znowu na tym samym brzegu i ujrzałem znowu te same kraby, jak tylko zatrzymałem wehikuł. Pełzały już teraz całymi tuzinami, w mrocznym świetle, po zielonych płachtach roślinności. Nie zdołam opisać owego widoku straszliwego spustoszenia, jakie zawisło nad światem. Czerwone niebo na wschodzie, ciemność na północy, martwe słone morze, skalisty brzeg rojący się od strasznych pełzających potworów, jednostajna, jadowita zieleń roślin podobnych do porostów, rozrzedzone powietrze, które drażniło płuca — wszystko to składało się na przerażającą całość. Przesunąłem się o tysiące lat i ciągle jeszcze widziałem to samo czerwone słońce — trochę tylko większe, trochę ciemniejsze — to samo umierające morze, to samo chłodne powietrze, ten sam rój skorupiaków pełzających wśród zielonych porostów i czerwonych skał. A na niebie zachodnim ujrzałem blady łuk, podobny do sierpa księżyca. Tak podróżowałem, zatrzymując się w wielkich odstępach czasu, przeskakując po tysiąc i więcej lat, pchany naprzód żądzą zbadania tajemniczego losu Ziemi, wpatrując się ze szczególnym oczarowaniem, jak na zachodzie rośnie coraz większe i posępniejsze Słońce — jak na starej Ziemi opada fala życia. Wreszcie, w więcej niż trzydzieści milionów lat od dzisiejszych czasów, ogromna, do czerwoności rozżarzona kopuła Słońca zajmowała już blisko dziesiątą część nieba. Zatrzymałem się raz jeszcze, bo znikła już była rojąca się masa krabów, a czerwony brzeg wyglądał jakby zupełnie wymarły z wyjątkiem bladozielonych mchów i porostów. Teraz były na nim tylko białe plamy. Przejęło mnie ostre zimno. Rzadkie zrazu białe płatki spadały bez przerwy na ziemię. Na północnym wschodzie w świetle gwiazd błyszczały pod ciemnym niebem śniegi, a falująca linia pagórków miała barwę różową. Samo wybrzeże skute było lodem, który gromadził się tu masami, ale właściwy obszar słonego, krwawo zabarwionego oceanu w wiecznym zachodzie słońca był ciągle jeszcze wolny od lodu. Rozglądałem się dokoła, szukając śladów życia zwierzęcego — jakaś nieokreślona trwoga ciągle trzymała mnie na siodle machiny — lecz ani na ziemi i niebie, ani na morzu nie dostrzegłem nic, co by choć drgnęło. Jedynie zielona opona skał świadczyła, że życie jeszcze nie wygasło. Na morzu pokazała się oto mielizna, a woda cofnęła od brzegu. Zdawało mi się, że widzę jakiś ciemny przedmiot pełzający po ławicy, ale kiedy zacząłem mu się przyglądać, przestał się poruszać. Myślałem, że mylą mnie oczy, czarny zaś przedmiot jest tylko skałą. Gwiazdy na niebie błyszczały bardzo silnie i zdawało się, że z lekka na mnie mrugają. Nagle zauważyłem, że od zachodu kulisty zrąb słońca uległ zmianie — a na wypukłości tworzy się jakby ciemna zatoka, która rośnie w mych oczach. Przez minutę wpatrywałem się w ciemność, zachodzącą na światło dzienne, i doszedłem do wniosku, że albo zaczyna się zaćmienie Księżyca, albo też planeta Merkury przechodzi przez słoneczną tarczę. Z początku wziąłem oczywiście zasłaniające ciało za Księżyc; lecz wiele powodów przemawia za tym, że zjawisko, na które patrzyłem, było przejściem jakiejś planety poruszającej się bardzo blisko Ziemi. Zapadała szybko ciemność, od wschodu zaczął dąć w gwałtownych podmuchach zimny wiatr, a w powietrzu było coraz więcej białych płatków. Od brzegu po przejściu bladej fali dolatywał szmer. Pomijając te dźwięki, nie drgające już wcale życiem, świat był cichy. Cichy? Trudno byłoby jednak opisać tę ciszę. Głosy ludzkie, ryk bydła, wrzaski ptaków, brzęczenie owadów, szmery, które składają się na tło naszego życia — wszystko to już dawno przeminęło. Teraz, gdy ciemności się zwiększyły, wirujące płatki zaczęły spadać w większej ilości, tańcząc mi przed oczyma, a zimne już powietrze oziębiło się jeszcze bardziej. W końcu białe szczyty dalekich wzgórz zaczęły kolejno znikać w mroku. Powiew idący od morza przemienił się w wyjącą wichurę. Widziałem, jak czarny, środkowy cień zaćmienia pędzi na mnie. W chwilę później patrzyłem już tylko w blade gwiazdy, wszystko skryło się w bezdennym mroku. Niebo było już zupełnie czarne. Przeraziła mnie ta ciemność. Uczułem przejmujący mnie do szpiku kości chłód. Oddychanie sprawiało ból. Drżałem cały i czułem, jak mnie ogarniają śmiertelne mdłości. Jak czerwony łuk na niebie pokazał się wreszcie brzeg słońca. Zszedłem z machiny, aby odpocząć. W głowie mi się kręciło, byłem niezdolny do podróży z powrotem. Gdy stałem tak odurzony i słaby, dostrzegłem ruch na mieliźnie. Teraz już nie można było się pomylić: coś poruszało się wśród czerwonych wód morza. Jakiś okrągły kształt, wielkości piłki, może nieco większy. Czułki potwora zwisały na dół; barwę miał najwyraźniej czarną na tle krwistej wody i podskakiwał co chwila. Czułem, że mdleję. Lecz straszna obawa na samą myśl, iż mogę lec bez pomocy w tym dalekim, złowrogim zmierzchu, użyczyła mi sił do wdrapania się na siodło.